


Křídla svobody

by Patricia_Rafaeli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Rafaeli/pseuds/Patricia_Rafaeli
Summary: Proč se znaku Průzkumné Legie říká zrovna Křídla svobody? Má to nějaký hlubší význam? Znamenají Křídla svobody opravdu svobodu?
Kudos: 1





	Křídla svobody

Křídla svobody. Znak Průzkumné legie.

Ten název je vlastně strašně ironický. Proč zrovna Průzkumná legie má v názvu něco takového? Máme zrovna my nejblíže ke svobodě? Ano, je pravda, že se jako jediná divize vydáváme za hradby, ale… za jakou cenu? Za spoustu životů našich spolubojovníků…?

Máme ve znaku Křídla svobody, ale přesto svobodní nejsme. Za hradbami nás místo svobody čeká peklo. Spousta našich vojáků výpravu za hradby nepřežije. Tak proč se našemu znaku říká zrovna Křídla svobody? Vždyť je to v podstatě výsměch. Výsměch nám všem, co jsme se kdy k Průzkumné legii přidali. 

A… nebo to jsou Křídla svobody proto, že objevy Průzkumné legie možná jednoho dne budou onu svobodu znamenat? Proto, že Průzkumná legie jednou nad titány vyhraje a zajistí tak celému lidstvu svobodu? Pokud se tomu tak stane, tak smrt všech bývalých členů Legie bude mít smysl.

Možná by někdo řekl, že se k Průzkumné legii přidají jen blázni, kteří chtějí umřít. Nesouhlasím s tím. Jsme jen naivní snílci, kteří chtějí změnit svět. A nebo si hrát na hrdiny. Můžeme kdykoliv umřít. Pravidelně vidíme umírat naše kamarády. Ale je to cesta, jakou jsme si vybrali sami od sebe. Nikdo nás nenutil, abychom se přidali k Průzkumné legii. A já jsem svého rozhodnutí nikdy nelitovala. Jen mi občas bylo líto mého otce. Musí to pro něj být složité, žít s vědomím, že se jednoho dne vrátí Průzkumná legie beze mě, bez toho aniž by se se mnou stihl rozloučit. Ale i přesto jsem ráda, že k Průzkumné legii patřím.

Možná, že můj život jednoho dne přispěje lidstvu k jeho výhře nad titány. Možná, že vojáci s Křídly svobody na jejich uniformách jednoho dne lidstvu opravdu přinesou vytouženou svobodu.

Možná, _že přijde doba, kdy ani žádná Průzkumná legie ani nebude potřeba._


End file.
